Don't Doubt Love
by Flower4ever
Summary: Lily hated James. James likes Lily. During the end of 5th year, James changed and Lily started to secretly likes James. But does James still like Lily? If he does then how do they get together and what problems do they need to solve to get together? Set in their 6th and 7th years. I hope it's worth reading :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything so don't sue me or anything…. Plus, I am not J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Lily woke up early that morning. It was about 5:30 in the morning and she was the only person possibly awake at this time. She's in her 6th year and is one of the brightest witches of her age. She has red hair that is smooth and straight and it stops somewhere around her waist. She has green eyes that perfectly adds up to her looks. Her best friends are Alice Prewett and Marlene Mckinnon and they were the only ones who Lily could open up to. She took a quick bath, grabbed her favorite book and headed to the Gryffindor common room. She sat on her favorite chair in front of the fireplace and started reading her book quickly getting absorbed in the pages.

"Lily! Let's go to the Great Hall before the food disappears." someone said snapping her back to reality.

"Sorry Alice. I got too absorbed in my book again" replied a sheepish looking Lily.

"No shiz. Now let's go" Marlene said and they headed towards the great hall. Lily looked at the people left in the great hall and spotted James Potter. If you're wondering who he is then he is one of the most popular boys in Hogwarts. He has hazel colored eyes and has black untidy hair that he always runs a hand through to make it look as if he just got off his broom after a Quidditch match. He has girls asking him out almost everyday but he rejected all of them, nicely of also changed over the years. He isn't the same arrogant prat that hexes all the younger kids just for fun. He even stopped Instead, he helps all of them and that's probably the reason why Lily started fancying him. James has two friends namely Sirius Black and Remus Lupin or in other words known as the school's troublemakers, The Marauders. Sirius has black hair and gray eyes. He is known as the school's player. He has a girl every week and Marlene fancies him but was never one of his girls that he uses. Remus has sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He is one of the brightest wizards of his age together with Sirius and James. Alice sat next to Frank, her boyfriend, and beckoned us to follow her. All of them are in Gryffindor.

"Morning Frank" Lily greeted, smiling.

"Morning Lily, Marlene" Frank replied, giving Alice a quick peck on the cheek. There weren't a lot of people left in the great hall and the only ones seated at the Gryffindor table are Frank, Alice, Marlene, Lily and of course, the Marauders. Suddenly, the doors burst open and of course, the two most slutty girls came in. Lily hated those girls ever since the start of her first year.

"Well well, look what we have here. Did the filthy little mudblood oversleep again or where you enjoying a dream in which you were the most popular girl in school? Well, keep dreaming because it will never happen anyway" Jessica said loud enough for the everyone in the great hall to hear. Jessica has been insulting Lily since last year and has been picking on her a lot but this was the last straw. Not a lot of people knew that Lily was one of those girls who are emotionally weak and those who knew are only Frank, Alice and Marlene who swore not to tell a soul. Lily always had to bite her tongue and close her eyes so that she wouldn't cry. She had a sister who hates her and a mum that doesn't care about her so everything's been really hard for her. Her father died last summer due to a death eater attack and he was the only one who truly cared about her. Ever since then she's been treated like a slave every single day during her summer vacation.

"Aww, is the little nerd crying?" Vanessa, Jessica's friend said smirking. Everyone in the great hall was silent watching intently. Lily quickly wiped a tear that was silently falling down her cheek.

Marlene stood up. " Why don't you just-"

"It isn't worth it Marlene. I'll meet you in classes" Lily cut in and rushed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

After Lily left, without even touching her food, Jessica rushed towards James saying, "Jamsie, don't you hate know-it-all nerds roaming about in the castle. Plus, she's a mudblood too"

James face hardened. "What did you call her?" he asked in a deathly calm voice, his friends glaring at her and Vanessa the whole time.

"A mudblood why?" Jessica asked. James chose to ignore this the first time but to insult his fellow Gryffindor twice was the last straw.

"Look, even though you are a Slytherin, I've been trying to be nice towards you but after insulting her I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU" James said emphasizing each word, proving his point.

Sirius stood up and said,"Don't even bother coming to us asking for forgiveness. Oh and Remus? Did you say something about a hex a while ago?"

Remus smirked devilishly. " Oh, I have a lot more than one hex up my sleeve"

"And I bet starting today, no one will bother talking to you two" James spat. Jessica and Vanessa quickly paled and ran away to who knows where. The whole hall erupted into cheers for none of them liked Jessica and Vanessa even a little bit.

"Hey Prongs. Are you starting to like Lily?" Remus asked curious.

"What makes you say that?" he replied.

"Well... One: for the past few weeks, you kept staring and talking about her. Two: The way you defended her today reminded me about the time you and Padfoot defended me when Snape called me a werewolf and three: I think you've got her memorized" Remus elaborated.

"He's got her memorized?" Sirius asked the question James was about to ask.

"Yeah. Like how she tenses up when Snape goes near her and how she tries to hide how their broken friendship saddens her and stuff" Remus explained eating his pancakes which has a lot of chocolate syrup. He just loves chocolate so much.

"Then how come you know, huh?" James asked defensively.

Remus sighed. "Because you kept repeating it over and over again" he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh" James replied running a hand through his hair "I guess I do"

"Ha!" Remus suddenly exclaimed "Padfoot, you owe me 10 galleons"

"What!" Sirius replied "That's no fair! You told him about it. If you didn't then he still wouldn't know"

"Fine. 7 galleons" Remus said.

"3"

"6"

"4"

"5"

"Deal" they both said shaking hands.

"You guys bet who I would start liking first?" James asked disbelievingly

"No. Our bet was about when you would start noticing your feelings for Lily" Sirius corrected, grinning

"You guys are unbelievable but I'm glad you're my mates" James said, chuckling softly. "Now Let's go to classes before we'll get scolded by McGonagall scolds us. After all I don't want to lose points any more than Remus does"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Remus said getting his things and started heading towards our Transfiguration class.

* * *

Hey Guys! I know it's really short but I hope you liked it so far and please review! Go easy on me though :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own anything! And this is just a fanfiction so don't sue me!

The whole day went by in a flash for James but for Lily things couldn't get any slower. Lily hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and when it was lunch, she didn't have an appetite. Her friends told her about what happened during breakfast, after she left and she wanted to thank the boys for what they did for her but they were still busy so she decided to thank them later.

"Lily, can you please eat something?" Marlene begged but Lily just stared at the food she prepared for herself but never even touched.

"I'm not hungry" she replied

"Please Lily. You told us that you have Hyper acidity and you're not supposed to be hungry. Please." Alice pleaded concern evident in her voice.

"I'm not in the mood" Lily said wincing since her stomach started to hurt.

"Lily-" Marlene started before Lily cut her off. "I'll meet you guys later" she said left the Great Hall with Marlene and Alice still worried.

Lily felt light-headed as she entered her last class of the day, History of Magic. Normally, she would be happy that she was in the same class as James but today was different. Lily closed her eyes hoping that the pain would go away but alas, it didn't work.

"Ms. Evans" Professor Binns snapped "Why aren't you paying attention in class?"

"I'm sorry Professor I just-" Lily tried to explain.

Professor Binns interrupted saying, "Explain this to me later Ms. Evans. Mr. Potter stay after class as well"

Minutes later, the bell rang signaling the end of classes and everyone rushed out the classroom. James and Lily went towards the professor's desk. Lily stopped momentarily trying to stop the room from moving and spinning too much.

"Ms. Evans, are you alright?" professor asked his eyebrows raised, concern in his voice.

"Merlin, Lily! You're as white as a ghost!" James exclaimed, raising a hand and touching her forehead before looking back at Professor Binns.

"She's burning up, professor" James said, placing both arms on her shoulders in case she falls.

"Well? Don't just stand there. Hurry up and bring her to the Hospital Wing!" was the last thing Lily heard before collapsing and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Lily fainted and luckily, James was standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders steadying her.

"I'll let you two out of the hook for sleeping today. Just don't let it happen again" Professor Binns warned.

"Thank you sir" James replied and carried Lily to the Hospital Wing, bridal style.

In the Hospital Wing, while Madam Pomfrey was taking care of Lily, James went outside the room and got out a mirror from his pocket.

"Sirius Black" James said and Sirius's face appeared in the mirror.

"Where are you, mate? And have you seen Lily? Alice and Marlene are freaking out" Sirius asked

"I'm in the Hospital Wing" I told him.

"Hospital Wing? What have you been there for? Not sick are you?" he asked worried

"I'm not but I can't say the same for Lily" James replied "Bring the girls over. You could come too. Oh, and don't forget to bring Remus with you"

"No problem, mate. See you in a bit" Sirius said and his image on James's mirror disappeared. He kept his mirror and went back inside the room.

Madam Pomfrey looked at James and said, "Ms. Evans has Hyper acidity and she hasn't eaten the whole day, am I right Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey" James said, recalling what he overheard from the conversation of Alice and Marlene during lunch.

"She seems to have the flu that's been going around lately resulting to her having fever" Madam Pomfrey added and went to the other students that came in the Hospital Wing. James sat on the right side of Lily's bed and waited for the arrival of his friends.

After a few minutes, Alice, Marlene, Sirius and Remus came bustling in the Hospital Wing looking worried. Madam Pomfrey hushed the visitors, scolding them and saying that there are more students still sleeping so they better keep quiet or she'll send them all out. Alice and Marlene quickly yet quietly walked to the left side of Lily's bed while Sirius and Remus went towards James.

"Do you know what happened, mate?" Remus asked looking at Lily, sleeping on the bed.

"She fainted because she didn't eat the whole day. Am I right James?" Alice answered before James even said a word.

"Yeah, how do you know?" James asked. " And she also has fever by the way"

"It isn't the first time this happened" Marlene said having a silent conversation with Alice and made a decision.

"The last time this happened was just last summer" Alice started. "Her father died because of a Death Eater attack and her sister, Petunia and her mum blamed her for all the misfortunes that happened in their lives and started treating her like a slave. Then she came to my house, since it was the closest to hers and Marlene was also staying over because her parents won two tickets for a trip in Hawaii without telling her. Lily said that they threw all her favorite books her dad bought for her so she ran away from home"

"After that, stopped eating for days until she fainted so we called a doctor to check on her. Alice's parents didn't mind because they treated Lily and I like their own children." Marlene said, a faint smile on her lips remembering the moments they spent together. "She woke up a few days later but that was when she didn't have fever. I don't know when she'll wake up"

Four days passed and Lily still hasn't woken up. Everyone was starting to worry. The news that Lily was in the Hospital Wing spread like wildfire among the Gryffindors but the Marauders quickly told all the Gryffindors that it was just a rumour and that Lily went home to her father's burial. They weren't lying but they weren't telling the truth either. They didn't want any Slytherins to put a curse on Lily while she was sleeping so they made a harmless little lie.

The two groups quickly became friends after the recent events but they wished that Lily would wake up because they all missed her.

* * *

Well, that's the 2nd chapter. Is it okay? If you don't mind, please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and don't forget that. I am not J.K. Rowling and don't forget that either.

* * *

It's sad the no one reviewed yet but I'm glad you guys are reading this :)

* * *

James was watching Lily sleep peacefully at the secluded place in the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore agreed that it is best that Lily was to be placed in the secluded area in the room so that nothing will happen to her while she was sleeping. It was the 6th day, a Saturday and Lily still hasn't woken up but her fever subsided and everyone was relieved. James held Lily's hand and kissed it gently before placing it back on the bed. He looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was 11:00 in the morning. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lily's hand twitch. He rubbed his eyes and stared at her wondering if he was imagining things.

'I must be losing it' James thought until he saw her hand move again.

"Or not" he said aloud holding Lily's hand again.

"Lily? Lily? Are you awake?" James said and to his surprise Lily's eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around until her eyes stopped on James. "James?"

"Lily!" James cried, wrapping her in a really tight bear hug.

Lily chuckled and hugged James back. Finally they let go of each other and James was so happy that she was awake that he kissed her, on the cheek. Lily blushed and realized that she was hungry.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"6 days" James replied, a frown on his face but smiled after saying, "But you're awake now and that's all that matters" Lily realized that she hadn't eaten for so long and her stomach was grumbling.

"I'm hungry. Can we go to the kitchens?" Lily asked James, trying to get on a sitting position, swinging her legs on the side of the bed and trying to stand up before James placed her gently back on the bed. She blushed again.

"I'll tell Sirius and the others to come here and bring food so don't bother trying to get out of bed" he said

"But don't worry. I won't leave you alone" he quickly added seeing the look on her face.

"How?" she asked confused.

James chuckled. "I have my ways. Do you want to know how?" he asked. Lily nodded and James got his mirror out of his pocket.

" You're going to look at your reflexion?" Lily asked getting more confused every minute.

"Just wait" he told her and said, "Sirius Black" and the mirror changed color.

"Padfoot!" James hissed. Sirius's face appeared and Lily leaned in closer towards James, close enough for Sirius to see her.

"Hey Prongs, Lily" he greeted before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Can you bring the come and bring the others here? Oh and don't forget to bring food. Lily's hungry" James said while Sirius's mouth was still open.

Lily giggled. "Sirius, you going to catch flies"

"Lily!" Sirius exclaimed finally getting over his shock.

"I'm glad to see you too" Lily said, laughing while James was smiling at her. To him, her laugh was something that brightens up his day even if it was the worst day of his life.

"I'll call the others, they'll be so happy that your awake!" Sirius exclaimed, a big smile on his face for his friend was finally awake.

"Don't forget too bring the food!" James called as Sirius's face started disappearing.

"Let's just hope that he brings the food" James said, keeping his mirror and facing her. Lily laughed and nodded as James smiled triumphantly thinking that it was about time that he finally made her laugh. they had to wait 3 whole minutes until their friends finally came in the Hospital Wing.

"Lily!" they all screamed, including Sirius and James had to move back a bit so that he wouldn't have to get squished under all of them.

"Where's the food?" James asked aloud and as if on cue, Frank came in carrying a tray of food in the room.

"Sorry I'm late. The elves in the kitchen asked a lot of questions" Frank said and gently placed the tray on the lap of Lily.

"Thanks Frank. You're such a sweetheart. No wonder Alice fell for you" Lily said teasing as both Alice and Frank blushed a deep crimson.

"You just wake up and you're teasing me already" Alice muttered but it was loud enough for all her friends to hear.

They all laugh as Marlene exclaimed, "That's my girl!" Everyone talked and got to know each other really well after Lily ate and they soon became the best of friends. They told Lily what she missed out on and what they told the Gryffindors to stop the rumours before it could reach the other houses. Lily said that it was nice of them to do what they did and that sh wasn't bothered by it at all.

Madam Pomfrey allowed Lily to leave the day after saying that she still needs to rest. No one talked about what happened to Lily and that's just the way she likes it. Everybody chorused their goodbyes before Marlene added that she and Alice would bring her a new set of clothes. That night, everybody slept soundly since they knew that Lily was finally awake and there was nothing to worry about.

In about 9:00 in the morning, they went to the Hospital Wing. James offered to bring the tray of food, Lily's favorite, and was now carefully going to Lily with the rest of his friends.

"Here's your food Lily" James said setting down the tray.

"Thanks James. Where's Sirius and Marlene?" she asked.

"They went to McGonagall's office to ask how you're going to keep up with your lessons" Remus replied.

"I wonder when they'll get together" Alice mused.

"Did I miss something?" Lily asked

"Over the week, Sirius has been acting weird around Marlene and vice versa. It's pretty obvious that they like each other but they can't see it" James answered.

"Marlene has liked Sirius since last year" Lily said. "Maybe Sirius is asking her now"

A few seconds later, Sirius and Marlene came in, holding hands. Sirius was grinning and gave James and Remus a thumbs up with his other hand while Marlene was blushing. They held up their intertwined hands showing us that they were now a couple.

"Congrats mate. I knew you could do it" James said, patting his back and grinning.

Everybody congratulated them on becoming a couple and Alice asked, "So what did McGonagall say?"

* * *

So how is it? I know it's short but please review:)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling in any way and do NOT forget that...

* * *

Enjoy reading:) and I'm sorry for not updating.

Thank you briebrie22 for following and making this story your favorite :)

Thanks Hybrid- TVD for reviewing and I won't ;)

* * *

"McGonagall said that the teachers are too busy so she assigned us to teach you the lessons you missed" Sirius said.

"Oh. You don't have to teach me. Just tell me the lessons and I'll study them myself" Lily said not wishing to use all the free time of her friends.

"Don't talk nonsense, Lily. All of us wouldn't mind teaching you everything you missed" Alice spoke first.

"Alice is right Lily. We don't mind" Remus added.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Lily asked, looking at each one of them.

"Anything for you Lily" James said as Alice and Marlene giggled.

"What?" he asked, looking at the two girls weirdly.

"I didn't mean it like that! We're just friends" he said quickly after realization dawned on him. Lily nodded though deep inside she felt like crying since James only thinks of her as a friend, nothing more, nothing less.

"Madam Pomfrey?" James asked, breaking the heavy silence that came.

"Yes?" came the reply of the nurse.

"Can Lily go back to the Gryffindor tower?" he asked.

"Sure but Lily don't skip even one meal in a day alright?" Madam Pomfrey said, making sure that the redhead wouldn't skip a meal again. The redhead nodded.

"Lily, here are your clothes by the way" Alice said, opening her bag and getting out a plain green t-shirt and shorts that reach her knees.

"Boys will you get out?" Alice asked, though it sounded more like an order than a question.

"Why?" Sirius asked, giving all of us a confused look.

"Because Padfoot, Lily has to change" Remus said as if talking to an infant while everyone else face-palmed.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" he said getting up and leaving with the other boys.

"Hey Pad? You aren't going to dump her in a week just like what you do with the other girls, are you? James asked, fidgeting with his thumbs.

"Of course not! She isn't one of those girls who throw themselves at me every week and she's special" he said, muttering the last part. Remus and James snickered when they saw a light shade of pink on Sirius's cheeks. The door opened and the girls came out.

'She looks stunning' thought James as they walked back to the Gryffindor tower. They walked to their favorite place in the common room and settled in their places.

* * *

"So... who is going to teach me what?" Lily asked referring to her lessons.

"Well" Marlene started "Hold on a sec." They started discussing who would teach what but Lily zoned out, thinking how nice it would be to be taught by James.

"Lily? Lily!" Marlene snapped her out of her little trance.

"Huh?" Lily asked, blushing.

"As I was saying, Remus would teach you Potions. Sirius with DADA(Defence against the Dark Arts), Frank with Herbology, Alice with History of Magic, I'll help you with Charms but I doubt you'll need it since it is your best subject and finally, James with Transfiguration." Marlene said clarifying everything.

"Pshh. Good luck with that" Lily said.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Well, if you must know Sirius, Transfiguration is my worst subject and I barely passed in O.W.L. exams of that subject" Lily explained then sighed.

"Coincidentally, that's James's best subject" Remus informed Lily.

"So what subject will you like to study first Lils?" Alice asked.

"Oh, we're starting today?" Lily asked.

"Of course! We wouldn't want to waste time. If that's okay with you Lily" Frank replied to Lily's question.

"I don't mind. And I would like to start with the hardest subject for me which is, of course-"

"Transfiguration" Alice, Marlene and Lily said simultaneously. Lily has been friends with Alice and Marlene for six years now and they're practically inseparable. They also know a lot of things about each other that obviously no one knows about.

"Alright Lily. Since you say that you're bad at Transfiguration, we'll do hard-core studying... well, not really hard-core but you get it. Now, let's go to the library" James said heading out the portrait with Lily right behind him.

* * *

Good idea making James tutor Lily, Alice" Marlene said giving her a high-five.

"When do you think will James ask Lily to go out with him?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think that James will ask Lily out anytime soon" Remus said.

"Why not?" whined Sirius.

"Because, James doesn't want his new-found friendship with Lily to break after him changing for Lily over the summer. And besides, Lily has hated James for 5 years straight since he kept asking her out all the time." Remus explained to Sirius.

"Then I won't set them up but if they don't start going out by 7th year then I am going to do it" Sirius said seriously, a mischievous glint shining in his eyes.

"Alright. Who else in okay wit this plan because I know I am" Marlene said accompanied by the 'okays' and 'sounds good' of everyone except Remus.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, everybody else looking at him and waiting for his answer.

"I guess.. that it wouldn't hurt to set them up. After all, James has done a lot for all of us" Remus said, smiling along with the others. Since everybody except Sirius, who just recently found out, knew that it would take a long time for them to finish studying at least one lesson in Transfiguration, they decided to play Exploding Snap and Wizard Chess.

* * *

"So Lily, our lesson was about transforming a notebook to a hare. It might be a little hard at first but you'll get used to it." James explained. "All you have to do is do the correct hand movement and saying the correct incantation" he said, showing Lily the right hand movement and correct incantation of the spell. Lily tried attempting it but instead of the notebook changing, nothing happened.

"Ugh! This is so bloody hard!" Lily complained.

"You're not doing the hand movement correctly" James said. "And it isn't like you to give up so easily"

"Right. I suppose you're right" Lily mumbled. "How do you do the hand movement again?"

"Here" he said and guided her hand with his own. Lily blushed but concentrated on memorizing the movement. "Get it?"

"Yeah. Thanks" Lily replied.

"Okay. Now you do it" James instructed. Lily said the incantation and did the hand movement yet it didn't work. After many trials and errors, Lily finally transformed it into something... close to a hare.

"Awww! The rabbit is so cute" Lily said, looking at the rabbit she transformed from the notebook.

"It's not a hare but you did good and we only took-" he said, looking a clock "oh would you look at that, we took 3 hours and 10 mins."

"3 BLOODY HOURS?!" Lily exclaimed and Madam Pince shushed her and warned that if she would shout again then she would have to kick her and James out of the library.

"I think that's enough for today" James said, chuckling.

"Can we do one more?" Lily asked and James sat back down on his seat, across from Lily. Lily said the incantation one more time after James transformed the animal back to a notebook and Lily squealed.

"I did it, James! I did it!" James chuckled and ruffled Lily's hair.

"I knew you could do it" James said as Lily rushed to him thanking him repeatedly and hugging him.

"You're welcome, Lily. Now let's go back to the common room" James turned around to find Madam Pince staring at them from behind her table.

"Alright" Lily agreed and went to the Gryffindor Common Room with James right beside her. Both talking to each other like they've been friends since their first years even though Lily did hate him before and it showed... a lot.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and don't let me repeat this again.

* * *

"Hey Lils" Alice greeted once James and Lily arrived in the Common room.

"Hey Alice, Marlene, Sirius, Remus" Lily replied.

"How did your tutoring go?" Marlene asked, approaching Lily together with Alice while the boys continued playing Wizard's chess.

"Great! I managed to turn a notebook into a hare" Lily replied happily.

"That's great. James must be really good in teaching huh" Alice said, raising an eyebrow, once the boys were out of hearing range.

"Oh just stop that already" Lily said.

"It's almost Christmas. Are you going to stay in Hogwarts, Lily?" Madison asked.

"No. My mum and sister wants me home." Lily replied looking sad.

"I thought they hate you" Madison said "I mean, didn't like you"

"It's true that they hate me though but they have no maids at home so they asked me to go." Lily said as if it was no big deal.

"Don't forget to owl me, Lils" Alice said.

"Me too" Marlene added.

"Are you staying in Hogwarts?" Lily asked her friends.

"No but we might next year" Alice answered for both herself and Marlene.

"Oh okay then"

* * *

Christmas Break came by in a flash for everyone and soon they were riding the train, going back to their homes.

"Bye Lils" James and the other boys, together with Alice and Marlene said waving as Lily's mum and sister were ushering her back to their car. Lily waved back and when she reached their car, her smile quickly faded.

"Made more freakish friends now did you?" Petunia, Lily's sister, sneered at her.

"They aren't freaks Petunia" Lily replied calmly. Lily missed the times she and her sister spent together and Petunia stopped talking to Lily because Lily got a letter from Hogwarts. Petunia stopped talking and being friendly towards Lily just because she was the only witch in the family.

"Anyone who are friends with you are always freaks" Petunia spat, sneering while Lily just sighed.

Their mum was silent during the whole time and little did Petunia know that their mum was thinking about she treated Lily after her husband died. She was just really shocked and just blamed it all on Lily. She regretted how she acted towards her daughter.

"Mum? Are you alright?" Lily asked almost in a whisper when her mum accidentally dropped the keys to their house while Petunia didn't bother asking at all.

"I'm alright dear" Rose replied to her daughter's question, becoming more and more like her old self again, before her husband died. Lily's mouth hung open. Lily didn't expect her mum to be so nice to her.

Rose heads to her room with out another word and decides to become the old her again. It's going to be tough apologizing to her daughter and she might break down and cry during the process but she doesn't care. She goes to Lily's room and gently knocks on her door. Lily opens the door with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes?" Lily asked still looking confusedly at her mum.

"Can I?" Rose asks gesturing inside the bedroom.

"Yeah sure" Lily says opening the door wide enough for her mum to get inside.

"Look Lily" Rose starts "I know I'm not the mother you always wanted. And I'm sorry for all the times I ignored, hit and not being there for you when you need me but I just want you to know that, if you forgive me or not, that I will always be with you when you need me, alright?" Rose looks uncertainly into Lily's eyes and found that she had been silently crying beside her.

"I'm sorry too mum. I know-" "No, don't say that. I put all the blame on you just because you're the only witch in the family and I'm sorry. I was just confused now that you're dad's gone and now that I think about it, it was a bad decision. A really bad one so please forgive me" Rose cut in, tears blurring her vision. She hugged Lily and to her surprise Lily didn't pull away, instead she hugged her back.

"I couldn't blame you mum. It's my fault that the death eaters came" Lily replied.

"Don't say such a thing. You know it isn't your fault" Rose sternly told her daughter.

Lily let out a sigh. "Well, Petunia certainly thinks so" she said and pulled away from their embrace.

"Well don't mind her. I've been tolerating her and her boyfriend, Vernon for a ling time now" Rose said, chuckling.

"I love you mum" Lily whispered.

"I love you too, Lily" Rose replied, smiling from ear to ear and so was Lily.

* * *

Oh and in the first chapter when I mentioned that Rose was her step mum, it was a typo... so sorry about that.** Rose is the real mum.**

Well... That's it. Hope you review. Sorry it's short...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I think you guys already know the drill but I'll repeat it anyway... I do NOT own anything and enjoy reading:)

* * *

Christmas came and went by. Lily received a beautiful silver charm bracelet from her mum while Petunia had the pleasure of giving Lily a pair of old socks.

"Bye mum!" Lily waved, bidding her mum goodbye.

"Bye dear. I'll see you in summer" her mum replied, waving back. Lily rushed to an apartment and found that it was taken by non other than her two best friends, Alice and Marlene.

"Alice! Marlene!" Lily exclaimed while Alice and Marlene rushed towards her wrapping her in a hug.

"There's something I have to tell you that I couldn't simply say through just writing" Lily explained happily.

"From the look on your face I can tell it's good news" Marlene chuckled as Alice nodded in agreement. "What is it?"

"I got my mom back!" Lily exclaimed. "I mean it's not like I lost her or anything. It's just that she finally accepts me as her daughter again!" Lily quickly added as she saw their confused looks.

Alice and Marlene's face brightened. "Lily that's great news!" Alice commented as she and Marlene hugged her for the second time today.

Someone knocked the compartment door on the train and the girls turned their heads to look at who knocked.

"Remus! James! Sirius!" Lily greeted smiling.

"Do you girls mind? Everywhere else is full" Remus said after greeting everyone.

"We don't mind" the girls said in unison. They quickly arrived in their destination, Hogwarts. Each group took a carriage to the main gates and met up in the Great Hall where the feast started. The two groups went to the Gryffindor common room and chatted about what they did this Christmas Break and what presents they received.

* * *

Class started the next day and ever since then nothing new and exciting thing happened so the 6th years graduated being able to apparate since they all passed in their test.

"Lily! It's time to go!" Alice called from the common room.

"Coming!" Lily replied rushing down the stairs almost slipping and falling down the rest of the stairs while her bags were floating right behind her. Being a witch has it's advantages. Alice and Frank's relationship is still going strong and so are Marlene and Sirius but they have fights.

"About time you appeared" James said, getting up from the couch.

"Hey! It's not my fault no one woke me up" Lily complained.

"Lily, he's just teasing you" Remus said making Lily blush from embarrassment.

"I knew that" Lily said, trying but failing to keep a straight face.

"Sure you did" Sirius and Marlene said simultaneously.

They looked at each other and said, "Jinx!"

"I said it first" Marlene pointed out.

"No, I did" Sirius said although it was clear that Marlene obviously said it first.

"Let's go or the train will leave without us" Alice said even though there are still 10 minutes to spare.

Minutes passed and Sirius and Marlene are still having their trivial disagreement.

"Guys, I'm serious. We have to go" Alice said and this time Sirius and Marlene heard because Sirius said, "No, I'm Sirius"

Everyone couldn't help the smile tugging at their lips and they grinned.

"Okay. It's time to go and that was a really long disagreement, don't you agree, Mar?" Sirius asked as if nothing happened and held Marlene's hand.

"Yup" Marlene agreed popping the p.

"Some couple they are" James muttered.

"You can say that again" Lily replied, chuckling.

"Some couple th-" James repeated but got cut off.

"No I didn't mean it like that" Lily said, looking at James.

"Huh?" James asked, confused and raising an eyebrow.

"It's a muggle expression" Lily explained. A look of understanding crosses James's face as they boarded the train.

The group slid inside an empty compartment and Remus said, "It's going to be a long summer" then sighed.

"It's okay Moony. I wish I could help" James said solemnly.

"Me too" Sirius added.

Remus gave them a weak smile. "You guys helped me enough"

Alice and Marlene were too busy talking about the new issue of Witch Weekly to hear what the boys were talking about but Lily knew the story of how the three friends got their weird nicknames. Lily found out in her third year that Remus was a werewolf and after they became close friends,there was a day when Remus confessed to her that he was a werewolf.

"Don't worry Remus. I know that you have loyal friends that never leave you" Lily said, smiling.

"I know" Remus replied, grinning now.

"Let's play Exploding Snap!" Sirius exclaimed out of no where. Everybody ignored him.

"LET'S PLAY EXPLODING SNAP!" Sirius repeated, obviously shouting.

"Okay okay. Chill" James said and started playing with Sirius.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" the lady asked them. They all bought their favorite candies and shared it with their friends.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you guys!" Lily exclaimed and hug each one of them. Alice bid her goodbye since her parents were waiting for her and so was Madison and Remus and Sirius... well, let's just say everybody but her and James were going.

"Well Lily, I guess it's just you and me" James said as he searched King's Cross for any sign of his parents while Lily was doing the same.

"Ready to go, Lily?" someone asked Lily from behind.

Lily turned around and found her mum standing behind her, smiling.

"Hello Mrs. Evans" James greeted, politely.

"Why hello" Rose greeted "And who might you be?"

"James Potter" he replied.

"I think I remember Lily talking about you once" Rose said, thinking.

"Where's Mr. Evans?" James asked, looking around.

"He passed away" Rose replied but it didn't seem to bother her as much as it did before.

"I'm so sorry for bringing it up" James apologized, profusely, forgetting that Alice mentioned something about her father dying last summer or something.

"Don't be silly, dear. It's fine" Rose said "It's been nice talking to you, James but we have to go"

"It's been a great meeting, Mrs. Evans. I hope we meet again someday" James bid.

"Ditto" Rose replied and both she and Lily walking back to their car. Lily looked back and waved. James waved back and headed to his parents whom he found after Lily waved.

"Hi mum, dad" James said and was pulled in a long bone-crushing hug.

"How was your year, James?" his father asked.

"Fine dad" James replied "Lot's of things happened but it was fun" he grinned

"Let's go home. You must be tired" James's mum said, leading the way to their car.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... It's just a fanfiction, people...

* * *

"Hey mate" Sirius said "Isn't today the day our letters arrive?"

"Yup. I wonder if I'm gonna be Quidditch captain again" James mused.

When Sirius was about to open his mouth, James's mum called them from the dining room, "James! Sirius! Your Hogwarts letters have arrived"

"Coming!" both Sirius and James replied. If you're wondering why Sirius was staying in James house is because Sirius got disowned by his parents and James's parents took him as their own. James and Sirius bounded down the stairs and got their letters from their owls.

"James... James?" Sirius asked his friend, waving a hand across James's face who was staring at a badge in his hands.

"Mate, you can't believe what I got" James said.

"Quidditch captain?" Sirius asked.

"No.. well yes but I got another one"

"What?" Sirius asked moving behind James so that he could see the badge.

"No" he said, disbelievingly after he saw the badge.

"Yes"

"No!" Sirius said, playfully together with James who was grinning.

"Yes!"

"NO"

"YES... okay, let's stop now" James said, getting tired of Sirius's game.

"YOU GOT HEAD BOY!?" Sirius exclaimed, loudly and excitedly.

"Dumbledore must be going nuts" he added, muttering.

"You got that right" James muttered, referring to both of Sirius' statements.

"What's all the commotion about?" James's father asked, coming back from work.

"I would like to know that too" James's mum said standing beside her husband.

"I got Head Boy" James replied, waiting for the reactions of his parents.

"That's great!" his mum said, running over to hug James.

"Great job James" his father said, patting his back while his mum tells Sirius to start behaving.

* * *

"Mum! I've got Head Girl!" Lily exclaimed bounding down the stairs to the kitchen, where her mum was cooking.

"That's great dear!" Rose exclaimed, hugging her daughter "I always knew you could do it"

"Looks like the freak became the head of the freaks" Petunia scowled.

"That isn't nice dear" Rose said, stopping the fight that was about to happen. Lily and Petunia have been having fights during the whole summer and she was just getting tired of it.

"I'll call you when lunch is ready" Rose said, urging both girls to go to their rooms.

Days later, it was finally time to go back to Hogwarts and Lily was excited.

"Tuney, are you coming to see your sister off on the train?" Rose asked as Lily was placing her trunk at the back of the car. "You aren't going to see her until next summer, you know"

"The less I see the freak, the happier I am" Petunia replied, a scowl on her face.

"That's rude, dear. Apologize to your sister" Rose said, reprimanding Petunia while Lily was watching the whole time.

Petunia muttered something incoherent under her breath and said, "I'm sorry, freak" then bounded up the stairs to her room before her mom could scold her even more.

"Honestly, that girl..." Rose muttered, leaving the thought hanging. "Let's go, Lily"

* * *

"Bye James" James's mother and father bid.

"Bye mum, dad. I'll miss you" he waved.

"Don't forget me" Sirius complained, sticking his head out the window of the train together with James' so that James' mum and dad would see him.

"Right, my bad. Bye Sirius, we'll miss you too" James's mum said for her and her husband.

The train started moving and soon Remus came to the compartment James and Sirius were occupying.

"Remus, guess what? James got Head boy!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I knew it would be you considering my um... problem" Remus replied.

"Remus! James is-" Sirius said for the 7th time that minute before Remus interrupted him.

"Head Boy. I know. I can't forget with you reminding me every bloody second" Remus said, getting annoyed.

James chuckled. "I have to go to the Head compartment for a head meeting. See you guys in a bit" then left before Sirius could even start complaining.

"Good morning, Lily," James greeted as he entered the compartment. "How was your summer?"

"Morning, James. My summer was fine. Yours?" Lily replied, looking at him.

"It was fun"

"Good morning you two," Professor McGonagall greeted as she entered. "So, the prefects will be coming in a few minutes and I have to make sure that the Head Boy and Girl know what they are supposed to do"

Professor McGonagall explained to James and Lily what they were supposed to do and how they were supposed to do it. "So, if you find a student breaking a rule or sneaking out after curfew, you have to take points from their house. Do NOT get points from other houses just for fun. You're reason for subtracting points from other house must be reasonable. Am I understood?"

"Yes Professor" they chorused. McGonagall left the compartment, leaving the two students alone, waiting for the prefects to arrive.

"James?" Lily said, breaking the silence "Congratulations on making Head Boy"

"Thanks and congratulations to you too"

Slowly, the compartment was filled with prefects and the meeting started. Lily explained to them what they should do, since she was a prefect before and James wasn't, while James added some details that slipped Lily's mind.

"Any questions?" James asked, after Lily finished explaining.

A hand shot in the air and Remus asked, "When will the prefect meetings be held?"

The 3 pupils shared a knowing look since they had to make sure that it wouldn't be the same day as Remus' 'furry little problem'. "We'll announce it some other time" Lily hastily said and concluded the meeting since there were no more questions asked.

"That went quite well, if I do say so myself" James said, once everyone left the compartment and that they were alone.

"Yeah," Lily agreed, giggling "We make a pretty good team"

"Let's go. Our friends must be tired of waiting"

The pair went to look for their friends when someone spat behind them, "Well well well, if it isn't the filthy little mudblood. I was hoping that something happened to you over the summer resulting to you not being able to go to Hogwarts but I guess that I'll have to wait a bit longer"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" James spat back, anger coursing through his veins, his fingers wrapping around his wand.

"Oh nothing really. Just wondering what happens to this mudblood once the dark lord rises" Malfoy sneered. By now, Lily had tears in her eyes but she held it in, her hair covering her face. James gently held Lily's hand telling her that everything was going to be okay(but through actions not words).

James took long and steady breaths, calming himself before replying calmly, "10 points from Slytherin"

"WHAT?! You can't do that" Malfoy exclaimed, his friends glaring at James and Lily.

"Actually, I can. As you can see, Lily and I are both heads" James said in deathly calm voice. Malfoy and his friends-including Snape- huffed and started leaving but not without glaring at James and Lily.

James looked at Lily and noticed that her shoulders were shaking. "It's alright, Lily. Don't listen to them. They aren't worth the tears." James brought Lily to the nearest empty compartment since they would attract attention, staying outside.

James whispered comforting words to Lily and soon, Lily stopped crying but she kept looking at her feet.

"Hey," James said, lifting up Lily's head. "Are you okay now? Do you want to go look for our friends now or do you want to stay here a bit longer?"

"I'm okay. I want to go to our friends now" Lily said, giving James a small smile. James wiped the tears that were starting to dry on he face and returned her smile. They went out the compartment to continue looking for their friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

* * *

"Hey guys" Lily greeted, putting on a fake smile.

"Lily, is something wrong?" Alice and Marlene asked, almost immediately.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, sharing a knowing look with James.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius greeted "Why are you and Lily holding hands?" While James and Lily were bombarded with questions, Remus looked up from his book and smirked.

James and Lily quickly let go of each others hand and James quickly replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Sirius"

"Sure you don't," Sirius said sarcastically before his face turned serious "Back to the previous question. Did something happen?"

"Well, you see," James said, looking over at Lily. Lily gave him a quick nod before he launched the story.

"It's alright, Lily. They're just mad that you beat them in all the subjects" Marlene said, successfully making Lily smile once James finished.

* * *

Suddenly, the train stopped moving and the students looked outside for the first time in minutes.

"Wow, no matter how many times I see this view, it never ceases to amaze me" Alice said, referring to Hogwarts(obviously). A soft murmur of agreement was heard after Alice's comment. The group rode in 2 separate carriages since they couldn't fit in 1 and met up later in the Great Hall.

"When will the sorting finish?" Sirius asked, whining "I'm hungry"

"Yes, yes, we get it. You're hungry but can't you wait?" Remus asked, looking at his friend.

"Apparently not" James said, once he heard Sirius' stomach growl.

"Welcome back, everyone. I am pleased to announce this year's Head Girl, Ms. Lily Evans," there was a loud applause for the beautiful redhead once she stood up and she felt her cheeks heat up a bit once she sat back down. "And our Head Boy, Mr. James Potter" once he stood up, there was a thundering applause and it was deafening.

"You may all go to your dorms now and please do follow the prefects so that you won't get lost. Would the two heads kindly follow me" Dumbledore added, once all the announcements were finished. James and Lily quickly went towards Dumbledore.

"Well, come on then" Dumbledore said, beckoning the two heads to follow him. James and Lily followed him and soon found themselves in front of a picture of a prince and princess on it.

"Professor? Where are we?" Lily asked, upon entering the room.

"This is your Common room, of course and if you'd like, you can change the password to anything you want," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling "I'll leave you two to explore the room"

The room had the colors of red and gold, since the Head Boy and Girl are Gryffindors, with comfortable couches in front of a lit fireplace, a bookshelf filled with all sorts of books from Muggle novels to Quidditch magazines. Lily walked to a room with a golden sign hanging on it saying, 'Lily Evans' and flicked the switch. She gasped. Her room was perfect. It has a queen-sized bed, which was color green. There was a desk and it had her favorite book book on it. There was also a window that showed you any view you wanted. It changes it's design to whatever she wanted. It was simple yet it was perfect. She muttered a quick incantation and her bags, which was placed on her bed, unpacked themselves.

"I like the lights. It's unique," James said, leaning on her door frame "And the room too, of course"

Lily nodded. She noticed that when she turned the lights on, the ceiling would turn blue, like the color of the sky, and it also has clouds on it. There was also a fake sun that light up the room. When it's nighttime, the ceiling would turn black and have stars on it, like the night sky, yet it was still bright. When she turns the lights off, the stars are still there but it wouldn't be bright since she did have to sleep.

Lily, after staying almost the whole day in the train, went to the loo, bringing her clothes with her of course. She took a quick bath, changed and before she could leave, the one and only, James Potter came inside.

"I'm so sorry, Lily. I didn't know you were in here" James said, quickly looking away before he even saw her. He knew she was inside because the lights were turned on.

"Relax, James. I was just about to leave. Plus, I already changed" Lily replies to a flustered looking James. He gave her a sheepish smile and went in the loo while Lily went to the common room. She grabbed a novel from the bookshelves and settled on a comfortable looking couch, closest to the fireplace to warm up.

"Is the book any good?" James asked, coming out from the loo, his hair still wet from the shower he took.

"It's one of my favorites now" Lily replied, smiling.

"Can I borrow it, once you're done?"

Lily's mouth hung open. "What?" Thinking she heard wrong.

"Can I borrow the book once you're finished?"

"Wow, I never thought that you would be so interested in reading a book"

"I happen to like books very much" James said, feigning hurt.

"Alright then" Lily said, going back to her book as James walked to his room.

"Are you planning on sleeping anytime soon?" James asked, approaching Lily.

"Why? What time is it?" Lily asked.

James looked at his watch. "Half past 12"

"What?!" she shrieked and ran towards him, grabbing his wrist to look at his watch. Suddenly, she felt a jolt of electricity when she felt his skin.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?"

"The... I thought... you didn't... but it... nevermind"

James chuckled. "Alright, if you have nothing to say then I suggest going to bed if you want to survive classes tomorrow"

"Right, but how did you know that I was still awake?"

"Alice and Marlene gave me a head start"

The two exchanged their good nights and went to bed, waiting for the events the next day to come.

* * *

Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy! I finished chapter 8. Sorry if it took me long. I had things to do... and yeah. _**And please review!**_


End file.
